


My only sunshine

by FireBreathHero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (perceived), Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Skephalo, Unrequited Love, love or host
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathHero/pseuds/FireBreathHero
Summary: Skephalo Hanahaki fic based around Skeppy's Love or Host
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	My only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this with PLEASE do not send hate to Lil Chup/BadBhabieHalo, she genuinely seems to be nice and doesn't deserve any hate! I just love angst, and Hanahaki disease specifically and this was just too good of an opportunity. 
> 
> I'm gonna be real I started writing this at 2 am, finished this chapter today, and then fixed some capitalization but that's the only editing I did so there's probably other mistakes in here but I just wanted to post it. So here take this.

"Badboyhalo chose... HOST"

Bad's heart sank. He'd never been given a choice. He'd been told he was here to help out his best friend, and now he was being told he was eliminated and never even given a chance to plead his case.

Bad sputters, "Wait, what? No I would've chosen love for you Skeppy!" 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

He couldn't believe it, he'd been given a chance he hadn't even known he'd had and he'd thrown it away with his stupid jealousy. He only wanted to poke fun at Skeppy and now he was being eliminated. 

Bad disconnected from the call. He sat back, the stream still playing muted on his screen. Skeppy had said if Bad was a contestant, that he'd choose him, and then when he wasn't even aware he was a contestant, he'd been eliminated. Was that for real? 

Bad coughed. Stupid cold, his throat had been scratchy for a few days. He sighed and unmuted the stream, determined to continue to support his friend, not matter how much his chest hurt.

As more and more girls got eliminated, it was down to Niki, Minx, and BadBhabieHalo. Bad was sure that they'd all chosen host, with Niki and Minx's history on the show and BadBhabieHalo's... everything. It had to be an act, an attempt to pander to Skeppy just so she could host him. 

As Minx was eliminated, yet another who said she'd chosen host because of Bad, he felt a bit of hope. Everyone else could see how much he loved Skeppy. Maybe... maybe things would go back to normal after this.

Bad started to relax as they moved onto the one on one conversations. Skeppy would get hosted and they could go back to normal. Whatever "normal" meant for them. He focused back on the stream as Austin prepared to announce which girl Skeppy had chosen. Bad was here to support Skeppy no matter what happened.

He'd chosen BadBhabieHalo. Bad couldn't place how he felt about it. On one hand, he'd chosen the contestant that was closest to him, but on the other hand, what did that mean about him? Would he get replaced? Bad pushed that thought out of his head, reminding himself that she'd probably chosen host. 

Austin revealed that Niki had chosen host, to which Bad nodded. He figured. Now the last thing he needed to know. He sat forward, suddenly holding his breath. He gripped the edge of the table a bit too hard as he waited for Austin to just hurry up and say it. 

Bad sat back. He couldn't believe it. She'd chosen love. Skeppy had chosen her and she'd chosen love. And now they were going to stream together, have a little Minecraft date. It was almost on autopilot that Bad tweeted his congratulations to Skeppy. 

He watched as the screen changed from Austin's twitch to Skeppy's, and saw the date unfold. It was a bit awkward but Skeppy seemed to be having a good time. 

He watched chat give him suggestions, giving her a flower and helping her play Minecraft. As their date went on, Bad scrolled through his fanart tag. He saw his fans posting art of him and Skeppy. He tried to ignore people doubting his happy facade he put on through his tweets. Of course they would be able to see through it, but if he didn't confirm that he was sad, they couldn't prove otherwise. So he told the world he was happy for Skeppy.

Bad turns off his computer. Doesn't bother fully getting ready for bed, he just crawls in and holds Rat to his chest. He'd put on a show for Skeppy's sake but as soon as he no longer has to act, the tears were rolling down his face. Only once he was holding Rat did he let himself have a full sob. 

He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He'd never denied his feelings for Skeppy, but he'd assumed that Skeppy had felt the same way but neither knew what to do about it. He never thought he'd actually end up with someone. Much less, a female Bad. 

As his sobs wound down into hiccups and he was wiping the last of the tears from his face, he began to cough. He sat up and coughed into his arm properly. When he pulled away, there was a blue petal sitting on his arm. 

Oh muffin...


End file.
